Our Adventure Begins
Our Adventure Begins is the 1st episode of TFS at the Table. Plot Synopsis It was an evening almost like any other aboard the passenger ship Voltun as it made its way to Jahal Cove. The travelers gathered in the commissary to drink, socialize, and eat the “special” soup. Among these wayfarers are three faces new to the region: the smooth talking Ezra Lockwood, a swindler looking for adventure and fortune, the mysterious Wake Scalebound, traveling incognito for reasons his own, and the jovial Eloy, a simple centaur just looking to make people smile. Everyone seemed drawn to Eloy, some to take advantage of his good nature, others for seemingly more altruistic purposes. Regardless of reasons, no one had ever seen a centaur this far out to sea before, and his natural charisma and charm made him difficult to dislike. The evening went on and the waves grew as the guests nestled into their cots for the night. The rocking of the seas was rough, but not as rough as what was to come. The sounding of the alarm bell broke the cacophony of waves and creaking wood, the staff ushering each passenger up to the top deck where the captain awaited. Some cargo had been taken, and every passenger was a suspect. As tensions grew and fingers were pointed, the situation worsened. Suddenly, a frigate rammed the side of the Voltun. Wake jumped into action to save the captain and a kindly, clerical kobold named Risf from falling overboard. Before anyone could grasp the situation or words could be exchanged, the mighty roar of an orc raiding party erupted as they began leaping onto the Voltun. Amidst the chaos, Ezra, Wake, and Eloy noticed something suspicious as a shifty goblin going by Skrung slinked away into the underbelly of the ship. They followed him below deck to discover a looting party of orcs, and, while it became apparent that they once worked alongside Skrung, they were now in the process of double crossing him. Taking the lesser of two evils into account, our unlikely heroes dispatched the orcs in the room only to find what they were looking for. Inside one of the crates was a coffin containing a goliath cadaver covered in scars. Wake and Skrung searched through these scars to discover a pulsating tumor in its stomach. However, before anyone could try to figure out exactly what it was, the angered yell of the orc captain bellowed from the room behind them. Quickly, Wake ripped the tumor out and shoved it into a jar as an uneasy feeling crept over him. Peering into the room beyond, they discovered a red-headed mage doing battle with more orcs and, among them standing steadfast, their captain. The ensuing battle was fierce, but, through determination, raw martial power, and newly found teamwork, Ezra, Eloy, Wake, Skrung, and their new mage friend saw it through, even taking the orc captain alive in the process. When all was said and done, the ship was boarded by soldiers from Jahal Cove’s militia, restoring order and offering our heroes respite, but many questions still hung in the air. What is this mysterious tumor? Why were there orcs after it? And what lies ahead for our intrepid adventurers? Appearances * Eloy * Ezra * Grammy * Pliskin Hark * Redd * Risf * Skrung * Wake Notes & Trivia * This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}